1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle controller having an idling stop function and, more particularly, it relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle capable of avoiding a shock which tends to occur between braking and starting during motor single running.
2. Description of Related Art
For hybrid cars including an internal combustion engine (hereinafter, referred to as an engine) and a motor generator (hereinafter, referred to as a motor) as the primary drive, particularly, hybrid cars having a so-called idling stop function of stopping an engine and a motor every time an accelerator pedal is released and a brake pedal (service brake (foot brake)) is depressed to stop the car, driving units have been proposed that operate only the motor at startup after the stop and ignite, or start, the engine, which is rotated by the motor at the point in time when the engine rotation reaches a certain speed as described, for example, in JP-A-2001-163071.
With the hybrid-car driving unit, when the brake pedal is released during stopping in which the idling stop function is activated, the motor which has been stopped until then starts to rotate at idle speed to start so-called creeping and when the brake pedal is depressed again, the motor stops. Accordingly, low-speed running can be performed by depressing (ON) or releasing (OFF) the brake pedal during traffic congestion or parking. “Creep” generally means that automatic cars including a torque converter move slowly at an engine torque though the torque converter when a brake pedal is released without an acceleration pedal depressed and with the gear switched to a drive (D) range or a reverse (R) range. “Creep” in this description, however, means that cars move slowly not at a torque of the internal combustion engine but with torque through a torque converter when a motor generator operates.
With the above-described hybrid-car driving units, when the motor generator repeats the stop and the rotation by repeating the depression and release of the brake pedal (ON and OFF of the brake), uncomfortable shock occurs and is applied to a driver each time.